Rough Love
by nearlyconscious
Summary: Andromeda is not as compliant as she used to be.


"You look so beautiful, Andi." whispered Bellatrix in a low, throaty voice.**  
**She trailed a long scarlet fingernail along her sister's low collar. Andromeda's whimper was muffled. The rough caress, combined with the cellar's low temperature, had her shivering from head to toe ; she was only wearing a thin burgundy dress.**  
****"**You look gorgeous, tied up and gagged like this. This might be your best look." Bellatrix chuckled. "You look so helpless, my dear. Tsk tsk, don't look at me like that, little slut. You came willingly. Well, for most of it... oh, i_details_/i."**  
**Andromeda turned her head to the side in a furious move.**  
****"**You should have known you wouldn't quite get your way with me, Andi. But don't worry, I'm willing to forgive and forget - because we're family and I know you just need a reminder of what is good for you. We'll have a good time, do not worry. Maybe you'll hate me for it, yes...maybe you'll hate yourself for loving it so very much, too."**  
**Bellatrix approached her sister until she was almost pressed against her. She gripped her jaw and firmly brought her to face her again. Andromeda's glare was as fierce as ever. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. She liked the fire in her sister's eyes. It reminded her of her own fire, those eyes were only a shade lighter. Her hair was just a little bit smoother, not as dark, she was just a little leaner. Bellatrix liked to torture that weaker version of herself.**  
****"**I think you are overdressed, Andi."**  
**Bellatrix stepped back, and flicked her wand ; Andromeda's deep-red dress was torn to shreds and dropped to her knees. Her jaw clenched on the gag.**  
****"**I also think you need some time to reflect on your condition... Clearly, you're not ready to be well-behaved, and frankly, I can't be bothered to cane you into cooperating. Besides, I feel like I could use a drink. I'll be back in a couple of hours."**  
**Bellatrix took a step back and viciously smiled at the indignation and fear in her sister's eyes.**  
****"**Oh, wait a second. You know, I think you're not properly accessorised." She gestured vaguely towards Andromeda's body, feigning perplexity. "Well, I think there's a solution to it."**  
**With another flick of her wand, Bellatrix conjured two small silver instruments. Andromeda recognised them instantly and her eyes widened.**  
**Bellatrix put the nipple clamps on Andromeda, observing her face for reactions ; Andromeda couldn't bear to look at her and she screwed her eyes shut, her jaw clenching further on the gag. Her sister gave a soft laugh and exited the cool cellar, leaving her naked, trembling and drooling, alone.****

*****

**"**Well, it looks like you've gathered some wisdom while I was away, mmh?"**  
**Andromeda nodded feebly, eyes down.**  
****"**Look at me."**  
**Andromeda kept her eyes down.**  
****"**LOOK AT ME!" bellowed Bellatrix.**  
**She obeyed, her brown eyes blank and tired. **  
****"**Are you going to be tedious like that again? Maybe I should leave you alone to think some more?"**  
**Andromeda's eyes widened and she frantically moved her head in a silent "no".**  
**Bellatrix sneered. "Good. Ready to be a good girl then?"**  
**There was a flicker of anger in Andromeda's eyes, then she nodded calmly.**  
**Bellatrix took the gag off. Andromeda shook her jaw a bit but kept silent.**  
****"**Cheer up, Andi. Do you know why I've taken off your gag?"**  
****"**Because you like to hear me scream?"**  
**Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, I certainly do. But I like to hear you moan, too. And you will do both."****

*****

Andromeda's arms were clasped and bound magically behind her back, and her legs frogtied. Her thick wavy hair fell on her shoulders and back, but Bellatrix got it out of the way quickly ; she leaned on Andromeda and caressed her body, enveloping her hips and breasts with firm yet gentle strokes. Bellatrix's gaze pinned Andromeda to the floor perhaps more efficiently than all of the bonds ; it was steady but intense. i_My fucking insane sister_/i, thought Andromeda, and she was angry but not surprised to find that the thought thrilled her. It had always been like this ; Bella could never be defied. Andromeda was the wild one and Bellatrix, the wildest. And she had always been scared and fascinated at the same time.**  
**Bellatrix pinched Andromeda's nipple hard, and a cry escaped the younger woman. Immediately, not breaking eye contact, Bellatrix lowered her head to lick it. The wet feel of her tongue on Andromeda's burning skin was heavenly. Andromeda groaned.**  
**Bellatrix kissed her, gripping her hair, caressing every inch she could lay her hands on. Andromeda felt owned. At first she tried to shut up the part of her that liked it, but it was too hard. She didn't want to shut up the part of her that didn't want to be Bella's ithing/i, either... but it seemed to be her best option. After all, she had been able to do it in the past. In the past, she had trusted Bellatrix, she had been scared but careless. Maybe she could try again.****

*****

Bellatrix was taking her time and teasing her. She gently pinched the skin of Andromeda's folds, rolling it between her fingers from side to side - Andromeda moaned weakly, trying not to be too noisy, trying not to give her the satisfaction, but this was too igood/i and she needed more, more, more...**  
**Moving one hand to circle Andromeda's neck firmly, Bellatrix grazed her fingernails on her milky thighs. Andromeda shuddered. Her sister let go of her neck and trailed kissed on the smooth skin of her belly, trailing down slowly. Andromeda couldn't help but squirm. Bellatrix continued kissing Andromeda, going for her thighs and enveloping her with caresses. She brought her hand back to Andromeda's folds, and expertly she slid a finger on each side of her clit, squeezing it ever so slightly. Andromeda gasped and whimpered, bit her lip not to beg for more.**  
****"**You are isuch/i a tease." she complained.**  
**Bellatrix only giggled and kept massaging around Andromeda's oversensitive clit without ever touching it. She leaned it slowly and kissed her sister quickly, roughly. Andromeda felt her breath quickening, her whole body warming up and her head spinning. She looked up at her sister, the gleam in her eyes, her beautiful black hair framing her high cheekbones. Bellatrix lowered her lips to Andromeda's crotch and finally, she used her tongue. Andromeda cried in pleasure as Bellatrix's mouth clasped on her clit and sucked gently on it. Two fingers entered her and massaged, curling downwards - it felt just like getting fucked by something huge. Bellatrix worked her fingers at a steady rhythm and soon Andromeda was bucking her hips against her fingers as much as the bounds permitted it, desperate for some more friction. **  
****"**You taste delicious, darling." whispered Bellatrix before licking and sucking some more.**  
**Andromeda was whining in frustration by the time Bellatrix eventually flipped her fingers, curling them to rub at the upper wall, on the most sensitive spot that would get Andromeda to climax. Even then she teased - first she just pressed her fingers on it lightly, not moving ; Andromeda was making incoherent noises and she struggled to speak ;**  
****"**Please, please, please..."**  
**Bellatrix hummed.**  
****"**Please, please let me come..." continued Andromeda, her eyes screwed shut in sweet agony.**  
**At last Bellatrix seemed satisfied with the plea ; she rubbed in earnest at a steady, quick pace until Andromeda thrashed into her bonds, coming undone as waves a pleasure crashed into her.****

*****

Andromeda exhaled slowly.**  
****"**This is unhealthy. This is wrong."**  
****"**Oh, and what you do with Narcissa is healthy, pure and right? Don't be a hypocrite, Andi. You're smarter than that."**  
**Andromeda dropped her head, staring at the floor as hard as her sister's words hit her.**  
**Bellatrix's voice was softer and lower when she spoke again. "We found love where we could, and I'm glad we did, Andi. You know I love you, don't you?" Bellatrix put a finger under Andromeda's chin expectantly, gently.**  
**Andromeda raised her eyes. She knew that in her insane way, her sister meant it. Bellatrix did love her, it was just her fucked-up way of loving someone and showing it.**  
****"**Yes."**  
**Something softened almost imperceptibly in Bellatrix's gaze. She cupped her sister's face.**  
****"**I love you too, Bella." she added, her voice broken.**  
**And she teared up suddenly ; in a few seconds, Andromeda was nothing more than a sobbing mess in her sister's arms.


End file.
